orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Baxter Bayley
'''Baxter "Gerber" Bayley '''is a Corrections Officer at Litchfield Penitentiary, one among the many correctional officers hired by Caputo due to a staff shortage in Season Three. He is portrayed by Alan Aisenberg. He is nicknamed "Gerber" by Alex upon first seeing him due to his young age. Personality Baxter Bailey is a young, nice yet naive man. He only just turned 21, so he's still quite immature and inexperienced, which allows the inmates to take advantage of him. Unlike most other guards, Bayley is of good intentions and doesn't find pleasure in torturing the inmates as do others of his occupation. Physical Appearance N/A Biography For a list of episodes featuring Bayley's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Before Litchfield, Bayley is shown as a rebelling teenager doing numerous things revolving around the prison. He is shown being arrested with friends for being on the prison's water tower drinking, but later being let go. He is also shown throwing eggs at inmates picking up garbage, including Frieda Berlin. He had a job at an ice cream stand, but was fired after giving all the girls he found cute free ice cream and costing the owner a lot of money in the process. He didn't seem to understand why he was being fired, showing an immature attitude. Season Three On one of his first days on the job, he overreacted when two inmates started arguing over an Uno game and pepper-sprayed them before accidentally spraying himself and Donaldson when Donaldson attempted to stop him. Piper enlists him into her used panty business, using him to sneak underwear out of the prison so that her brother Cal can sell them on the outside. Later on, he decides that he cannot smuggle underwear out of the prison anymore, which causes Piper to assume that he wants more when it was actually due to stress. Intending to offer Bayley a handjob in exchange for his continued cooperation, Piper is interrupted by Stella , who convinces him to continue smuggling panties out of the prison for the bragging rights on the outside. At the end of the third season, he is shown running for help when all of the inmates are leaving the prison to swim in the lake and most of the other guards have left for the strike. Season Four Bayley becomes increasingly uncomfortable with what he knows are heinous human rights violations in the prison. Caputo tells Bayley to leave Litchfield Prison because Caputo doesn't want Bayley's innocence and good heart to be corrupted. After the inmates stage a protest against mistreatment by guards by standing on tables, Bayley is ordered to get the inmates down by Piscatella. Bayley pulls Poussey down, intending only to follow orders, but then Susanne Warren begins a fight that ends up involving several people including Bayley. Bayley, while defending himself, unknowingly suffocates Poussey, killing her. Bayley is distraught after the accidental homicide, and is put on leave by Caputo. He resumes working at his father's dog-dying business, but clearly feels guilty for killing an inmate. Trivia * Bayley used to go and stay in cabins in the lake, but it stopped when his father got into dog-dyeing. Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters